Color Shifting
Color shifting, or known as Chroma Mutatio, is a genetic mutation where a Berry Sweet can change color to their accordance. This is one of many popular concepts used in rainbowcies. Origin Color shifting ability is established by a Tumblr user named pollenpunch(now inactive). As they describe it on their post, color shifters are Berries who are born colorless, but capable to change color whenever they please. This ability presents around the same time as puberty. Several shifters can only access colors on one end of the spectrum, when the others can turn into many different hues, but only at a low saturation level. A majority of these Berries can only be one color at a time. It is rare to find a shifter who can access all of the hues and saturation levels. If these Berries are motivated to do it, they can learn to focus their pigmentation into different areas of their bodies so their eyes, hair, and skin color are separately colored. Characteristics Many simmers have created Berry Sweets with color shifting ability and each of them have their own interpretation how do color shifter Berries appear. Many interpreted berries with color shifting ability as a raw-appearing Berry Sweets with rainbow eye color(whenever it's swirl or not) or a pair of white eyes that remain intact when they change color. Personalizations Various Berry simmers have personalized this ability into their rainbowcies and each color shifting ability is interpreted differently by each Simmers. Below of these personalization are archived from the Berry Sweet Banter(now deactivated) discord server. Simphonics In my head, all berries used to be raw. The color changing mutations began to occur naturally because of their sudden changing appearance after puberty they were ostracized. Because they were rejected by their community, they began to breed together. They discovered that by have two people presenting as the same color, there was a slight chance children could be born with that color. So that's where colors came from. But raw communities still didn't trust them and so they began segregating into their own colors. But because they were now berries of the same color procreating, the mutation no longer occurred naturally and eventually all known knowledge of it was lost. Now that colors are mixing, there are going to be more born with the mutation. Eventually, it will no longer be rare due to mixing of colors shades will be the minority rather than raws(edited) The mutation gives color and takes it away Sinsimmy Chroma Mutiato is a genetic mutation most common in Andouille due to it's high amount of mixing between raws and different shades. Those with Chroma Mutatio can often pass as Raw, and are frequently mistaken for Snowberries early in their life, due to the fact that they are born completely devoid of color, aside from their eyes. Chroma Mutiato is an innate genetic ability to color-change, but it does get better with practice and age. Many with Chroma Mutiato lack the ability to change their whole body, or to switch instantaneously. People with Chroma Mutatio are often discriminated against, characterized as untrustworthy or suspicious simply because of their ability. In recent years the use of the slur against those with CM,'Shift' has risen in prominence with the election of Duck Tangerine. Studies have also been conducted to try and find a cause for CM, as well as a cure, despite protests from the CM community as a whole. Cowberrry https://cowberrry.tumblr.com/private/169080880940/tumblr_p1qjf1oRXQ1vbqds2 Characters with Color Shifting tumblr_nrt7qqLFfJ1qgxhx9o1_1280.jpg|Prizm Pinot Noir and Opal Shimmer Pinot Noir dapple_opelescent.png|Dapple Opalescent Pinot Noir 5.png|Dapple Prism Category:Berry Sweet Concept Category:Genetic Mutation